The puppet Master
by The Black Rose Writer
Summary: Bella is the vampire servant,Edward is the vampire.He has the power to read minds and seduce ANY female,except Bella.He will stop at nothing to make Bella want him!What if he falls in love?This is the story of the puppet master and his finest puppet yet!
1. Hell Bound

Summary: Edward Cullen was the puppet master. Not only could he read minds but played god to women. But when new vampire slave Bella arrives, he can't read her mind and is not a pullet of his string like all the other females. But Edward is determined for her to want him but doing so will he happen to fall in love? In a relationship like theirs there's only two solutions, die after each other of live forever.

Chapter 1: Hell bound

I didn't bother to scream, i was too smart for that. I've seen these kind of movies and screaming does nothing but embarrass you. But tears were uncontrollable. I silently sobbed as I felt my skin itch in the vampire's arms. I didn't dare to see who my kidnapper was but I knew WHAT he was. Suddenly I felt my legs drop to the floor, followed by the rest of my body, He dropped me.

"Ow" I groaned.

"Bag it, Human" He snarled. It was a he, much more helpful. i looked down as I felt his eyes burning into my skull.

"Your prettier then the last slave girl. Maybe he'll keep you around a little longer" He snickered. He?

"Who's he?" I asked. A sharp blow to my cheek silenced me. Gosh it hurt. This being was strong, very strong.

"Did I not just say to bag it?" It hissed. I nodded, looking down. An iridescent glow lit the side of my face but I was unsure to look into the direction on the heaven sent light. The vampire shuffled forward, clutching the back of my top to drag me along with him.

"Watch it buddy!" I snapped. I saw him glare at me. He had pale skin, black eyes and white spiky hair. Some one stuck there head in the bleach to long, didn't they?

"You better lose the attitude with Mr. Cullen when he greets you. He'll get you killed with the snap of his fingers"

"I bet death is better then where I'm about to go. Am I right?" I asked. He saw my bold expression and laughed, pinching my left cheek.

"You have a back bone, but if your not careful he'll rip it out of you" The vampire laughed. We walked through a well lit cave like place. It was rather done up for a cave. My eyes swelled up as I saw others like me, lying motionless on the floor. Some of them were getting hit in the back my other vampires. Some were women, crying out...I knew what they were doing. Was that going to happen to me? A lump in m throat stopped me from saying anything else bold so the vampire smirked.

"You'll be their best yet" He whispered into my ear. I almost gagged but I remembered where I was. I let him push me further forward into the cave. For some reason one of the pale faces, clearly a vampire looked at me sadly but her eyes held something I didn't understand.

"That's Alice Cullen. Mr. Cullen's sister. She chose to help you humans so Mr. Cullen imprisoned her with you lot as well. No other dare touch her though. He saw to that" The vampire explained. What kind of monster would treat his own flesh and blood like that? If he could do that to his sister, boy I'm in for a ride!

I was exposed to a large elegant room. Many vampires were laughing, shouting and some were biting, but once I entered their heads all snapped in my direction. They sniffed and moaned, Eyed me up and down hugerly and I whimpered.

"Told you you'll be their best yet" The vampire let go of my shirt and let me fall onto my knees. I winced as my knees graced over the hard stone floor and my hands cut up. I turned my hands so I could see my knuckles which were bruised and sliced also. I then heard voices from in front of me. Not daring to look up I just listened.

"Isn't Edward so dreamy?"

"Yeah...he was so wonderful last night"

"I know! A true god!" The gushed. It was female voices. Edward? could this be the horrible monster that I was about to meet. Although the way they said his name it was more...pleasurable. I shivered as a creeping fear shook down my spine.

"Why isn't she a stunner" One of the male voices smiled. I felt small. I saw shadows hovering over me and I sank even further. I looked up and saw I was surrounded my all male vampires.

"Hey pretty thank"

"I'll see you in my bed"

"I have first bite"

"Well she does smell lovely"

"Edward will want her for sure"

"Damn!"

They got closer and closer to me. I was as stiff as a Bord.

"Leave me alone" I whispered lowly but they heard. One of them snickered.

"This one had a gob of her, I'll keep an eye on her" It was the vampire who brought me here.

"I like girls with attitude" One of them said in a hungry tone. I gulped. There was no escaping.

"Leave her!" Echoed a voice, booming from behind them. I heard the female voices sigh and so I could only imagine that the voice belonged to Edward. The group of vampires parted so I could see light in front of me but I would not look up. I heard Edward gasp and moan.

"She does smell delicious! Let me see her, your in the way!" He ordered. The vampires muttered under their breath and left the large hall so it was only me and Edward. Just my luck. I saw a pair of legs kneel in front of me.

"Look at me" His voice was gentle. I didn't obey so he placed his hand under my chin and forced me too look up. He had the looks of a greek god! His pale skin, lush hair so wild and his dazzling smile. His perfect body. But I only so the outside. On the inside he was a monster. Suddenly without thinking I glared at him and this took him by surprise.

"My, you are as beautiful as every male in this room has been going on about" He whispered too me. I blushed, feely overly embaressed but since he was still holding my chin I could not hide my blush. He gently stroked my cheek with his other hand but remembering what it was like outside I felt my skin crawl. He glared at me at my disgust.

"What is it?"

"Monster" I whispered. He blinked.

"Excuse me?" He was shocked but I didn't dare explain myself. He shook me angrily and desperately.

"What did you say, Human?"

"M-m-monster?"

"Is that right?" Edward glared, letting me go to clench his fists. I threw my hands in front of my face and stumbled backwards.

"Don't hit me! I'm not as strong or as powerful as any vampire but I will slap you!" I hissed. He saw past my defense and picked up my hands. I winced. He looked over my palms and knuckles.

"Who did this?" He spat through his teeth. I cleared my throat.

"The vampire who brought me here. I wasn't very willing to come" I admitted. Edward shook his head.

"I strictly order my followers to bring my females here in perfect condition!" Edward bellowed.

"That is...sick" I wrinkled my nose. Edward chuckled and cupped my face with his hands.

"But you like it" He whispered, his head leaning closer.

"No I don't. I despise you" I spat. He jolted back, his icy stare lingering on my eyes. His hands moved down to my neck slowly.

"You what?" He said. Did I have to repeat everything?

"I despise you. You've brought me here as a servant girl? I was happy and you tore me from my life that I loved. The people that I loved"

"You will learn to love me" He leaned in.

"I don't think so,pal. You're a monster. In AND out! You can't control me" I hissed. His hands swiftly moved from my neck to my waist as he held me close to his body. I gasped.

"I do control you. You are mine now" He glared into my eyes as if searching for something...he did not find.

"How is this possible?" He asked in frustration. I shook my head.

"What?"

"I can't read your mind! This is insane! And you don't seem...taken in by me" He said. I scoffed.

"Course I'm not 'taken in by you'. What did you expect?" I asked.

"Every female bows down to me. I am their lover and master. I am YOUR lover and master" He said firmly.

"Go to hell" I spat. He laughed with no humour.

"Love, I'm already there" He said.

"You seem like heaven to me- I mean seem IN heaven to me!" I blushed.

"This- Is not heaven. It is my eternal grave! And you my dear, are by far the finest angel I have ever lay ed eyes upon" He growled. He then sighed.

"But for your attitude you have to pay the price" He stared at me. I recognised that look in his eyes...lust.

He clashed his lips onto mine forcefully, giving me no space to think. He moaned slightly and pushed me so I was full out lying on the floor, him hovering over me. He bit my lower lip and I gasped, accidentally giving him entrance. I hit against his chest but this seemed to drive him more. He clutched my face in his hands as he kissed me. He felt like he wanted it so badly. He moan louder. I felt his tongue battling against mine for dominance and I couldn't believe for a second that I was doing dirty with the devil. He soon remembered I was human and needed to breath so he parted his lips from mine, peppering my neck with sweet kisses. Once I was finished gasping I roared.

"Stop this! Get the hell off of me!" I yelled. He only chuckled and stared deep into my eyes.

"Mmmm....I like you. I'll be seeing you A LOT!" He smirked. I scoffed and wriggled under his body but he still stayed like a statue.

"You ever planning on letting me go?" I hissed. He bent his head down, biting me ear and kissing it before he answered.

"Never"

"I begged a differ! Let go of me!" I cried.

"You WILL be mine! I don't think you understand how it works around here,love. I'm the puppet master. And you my dear, are my puppet. And my best yet" He grinned. He closed his eyes and started kissing my neck again. He was too strong. I could not stop him. But I would not cave.

"I'll put up a fight. I'm not an easy girl you monster. I will never give in to you" I whispered but this did not distract his lips but he did chuckle. Boy what have I gotten into?

**Ok i Hope that was an ok chapter 1! Please I need your reviews don't just leave it to others! The next chapter will be up soon if you review! AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE PLZ! T.H.A.N.K. Y.O.U!!!**


	2. What's for Dinner?

**Thank you for the reviews your all awesome so here's your chapter! You earned it!!!!**

The vampire who brought me here was dusted moments after I left Edward. I was to stay in my room tonight at all costs. There was something in his grave warning that made me wonder if there was something, other then Edward,That I needed to be afraid of. My room more like prison was very small. It was plain and the ground was cold rock. There was a bed and a lamp...that was about it apart from the tiny window which was covered with bars. Wow I never thought i'd see me in prison.

"Pssst" A hiss eachoed through the room. I turned my head but saw no one.

"Pssst"It called again.

"Who's there?" I stammered. I heard the clicking of high heels across the stone ground and saw a shadow emerge from the corner of my room. I gasped.

"Alice? Alice Cullen?" I asked. She nodded and came towards me.

"Yes that is me! The one and only" She giggled. My lips twitched slightly.

"Can you tell me why I was brought here,Alice?" I asked. Alice sat down on my bed next to me.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember...getting into my truck and driving to port Angele's. I was attacked by a vampire...that doesn't explain why I'm here" I narrowed my eyes.

"Edward is obsessed,Bella. He's in great pain and he wants some sort of...wholeness. So he set out to find the perfect women for him. He keeps all the women here as his puppets. He has these...gifts Bella. He can read minds and well....make any woman fall hopelessly for him. He thought with a power like that he would have found the woman for him but..." Alice explained. I shook my head.

"He's in pain? Alice I've seen those slaves out there! He treats us humans like crap!"

"I know" Alice nodded. I suddenly softened.

"I can't believe what he did to you" I whispered.

"I chose to be here. I could go if I wanted" Alice said.

"So why don't you?"

"Bella. It's people like you who keep me going. Humans are very noble and brave and true and I will fight with that in my heart" Alice smiled.

"Don't go!" I begged as she walked away. Alice turned to face me.

"I won't be far. You need some sleep. You have work in the morning"

"What do I do?"

"Edward starts the new be's with basic cleaning" Alice shrugged. I gulped.

"And in time?"

"I...it's NOT pretty. I'm sorry" Alice whispered. She left. And that night I cried.

"HUMAN! WAKE UP!" I jumped out of my bed. I heard some one yell. I looked up and saw a very tall tanned boy standing over me.

"I'm Jacob, Mr. Cullens Guard and I will be looking after you today" He grinned. I slowly go up.

"Looking after me?" I scoffed.

"Yeah! He's got a eye for you. Wants to make sure you don't stray too far" Jacob smiled. I muttered something under my breath but I was already being dragged towards another room.

"Ali-...I thought New be's start with cleaning?" I asked. Jacob laughed.

"Not you. ordered me to get you a dress. You going to dinner" Jacob said. I muffled a laugh.

"So your picking out dresses now?"

"I know!" Jacob sighed. I was forced upon a silky red strapless dress revealing my shoulders. It commented my body perfectly. I was worried though, exposure of the neck around here was NOT a good idea. Wait...going to dinner? He didn't mean...I mean....Oh dear...

I was rushed into a room were several other dressed females were but the difference being they were all pleased to be here. There were males there too, but they were looking at me. Woop Woop! I wondered what was on the main course today then?

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked. A girl in a yellow dress spoke up.

"This is dinner. Edward brings only the finest and his favorite here" She gushed.

"And what exsactly is for dinner?" I asked. The males looked at all of our necks.

"Food silly" The girls laughed. Were they thick? These were vampires! I need to get out of here!

"Um....excuse me" I stammered getting up but i immediately slammed into someone...oh, wonderful.

"Bella you made it" He smirked.

"Bella?" I crossed my arms. He chuckled and placed me back in my seat. I was SO not happy. I'll sulk all day if I have too! Ok, Now I was being immature but hey If I'm about to get feasted on by vampires then I have a right! Edward sat at the top of the table and looked over to me, a crooked smile plastered on his cold lips. I was dazzled for a second. Why was he smiling at me? There were plenty enough girls here? I shook my thoughts and focused on anything but him.

"So my dears, How is every one?" Edward asked.

"You are so thoughtful! And with you here...were just peachy!"

"Were fine talk for about you!" I faked a gag and looked to the floor.

"Something the matter?" One of the vampires looked at me. The whole table turned their attention to me. I gulped.

"Ermmm...no. Actually I'm feeling a bit feverish, I think i'll go....far far away!"

"Stay" Edward ordered, his eyes clouded and dark.

"Yeah...stay" A vampire growled at me. Both me and Edward glared at him as he whistled and looked away. I scoffed.

"What is wrong with her? She's sitting in the presence of Edward and she's acting so ungrateful!" One of the girls hissed.

"Yes, what is wrong with you?" I heard Edward mumble, staring at me hard.

"Are you all crazy? You do realise what's really for dinner don't you all?" I shrieked.

"No! What is for dinner Edward?" They all asked. Edward smirked at me again.

"It's a surprise" He said. He knew I knew. Well, It wasn't exactly a brain buster. Poor girls.

"So how about we eat?" Edward asked.

"No!" I got up from my chair.

"I get first bite out of her!" The vampire snarled. I looked at the table as a few of the girls were already bitten. Their screams taring at my insides, diluting my heart in acid.

"Stop this leave them alone!" I screamed. Suddenly I fel hands around my waist, pulling my back.

"Your mine" I heard them whisper. I let a tear leak down my cheek as I saw the defenseless girls getting drained.

"How could you?" I looked up at Edward. He stroked the tear away.

"It's what I do,love. Shushh, don't cry" he tranced me in his gentle voice. How could someone so beautiful be so monstrous.

"They worshiped you are you butchered them!" I screamed.

"We need to feed" He shrugged. I silenced.

"So who are you feeding on? Me?" I asked. Truthfully I expected it.

"No, not really. But you smell so good" He moaned. I frowned.

"Why not me?"

"Because I don't want to waste you. Don't mean I won't ever _snap _at you if your not careful though" He said dangerously.

"Kill me! I would rather die then be some toy girl like all of these" He spat. He gripped me tighter.

"Don't say that" He hissed, bleakly.

"." I spat. Suddenly he twirled me around so he was facing me and launched me into the wall. I winced.

"You will want me soon,love. I will make you crave me. Need me! You will beg me to have you at night and when that time comes...when you want me...then, I'll make you suffer" He spat. I gasped, tears cascading down my cheeks.

"That day will never come. You can't mess me around. Please! Kill me!" I cried. He breathed in my scent.

"Never will I waste some one as precious as you" He sighed.

"What makes me so different? Why me? You can sleep with any other girl here stop trying to get into my knickers!"

"You don't tell me what to do! Understood?" He shook my shoulders. I gently nodded. He leaned in closer.

"Just give into me" he whispered.

"I won't" I whispered. He sighed in frustration. I chuckled.

"Wow, you almost seem desprate" I snickered. His eye brows arched.

"Don't mess with the devil,Love. I bite" He smirked. I looked into his eyes.

"Don't mess with me then, I'm a lot to handle"

"Oh really?"

"Yep. At home I knew this boy and he tried to um touch me at a party. Wanna know where he is now....hospital" I glared at him. He curved his hands around my waist.

"Like this?" He whispered. I stopped breathing.

"You look very beautiful tonight" He eyed me up and down. I tried to get away but he pressed me hard against the wall. Suddenly he teared a piece of my dress with his finger like a blade. I gasped. He teared another piece.

"W-what are you doing?" I stammered.

"Your took beautiful to hide" He slashed at my dress again.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" I screamed. He stopped when he saw fear in my eyes.

"Bella....has anyone...ever...forced you before?" He asked. I looked down.

"I'd rather not talk about it" I whimpered. He lifted my chin.

"WHO?" He demanded. I didn't sighed and let me go.

"Go" He ordered. He didn't need to tell me twice.

**Ok I need your help I need at least 10 reviews but if I get more that makes me extra happy an a happy me means more reviewwws!!! So please review!!!!**


	3. Even the devil has something to fear

**Thanks for the reviews so far and I know Edward seems like an ass at the moment but in this chapter you see a different side of him and maybe another plot twist:) Enjoy!!!**

My hands were shaking, my heart felt weak but it beat-ed twice as fast. The images of the defenseless girls never left my mind for a second. Why was I let go? Why couldn't they have me. A life for a life? I truly hated myself, I was to blame. Alice was right, I was cleaning today. I had made a friend called Beth, she's been here for 9 months but the state of her spoke for itself. Whilst we were tiding up Jacob Blacks kitchen we started talking.

"God how much does this boy eat? He's an animal" I hissed. Beth chuckled.

"Yes. He is" She smiled. I gawked at her.

"Metaphorically?" I asked. Beth laughed at my expression as she shook her head.

"What _is _he?" I shrieked.

"Wolf" She stated. I sighed and brushed over the floor for the second time as Beth cleaned out the food shelves.

"Wow. That's really...ok I know this will sound so ridiculous but I've read books, isn't vampires and wolves like....arch Nemesis's?" I asked.

"Supposed to be but some have a great truth and bond. Jacob owes Edward his life"

"How?"

"Jocob was attacked by a bunch of new borns. Never bitten luckily, they didn't get close enough but they did batter his really badly. Edward saved him though and in return..."

"He becomes Mr. Snob heads personal dress fairy?" I laughed. It felt good to communicate with another human.

"I won't lie, I am like any other female here. But I do know what you mean"

"I don't get it? Why am I not affected? Or maybe I am? Do I seem stubborn to you?"

"Oh Bella! Your so innocent! But he'll seen take that out of you. Yes, you are stubborn and no, your not effected for some odd reason" Beth explained. I scoffed.

"He isn't touching me"

"We'll see" Beth murmured. There was a awkward silence so I sighed and got back to my work. Gosh that sound so 30 year old!

"Bella?" A voice broke through the silence.

"Oh, Jacob! I think were almost done I-"

"No" He shook his head. " I need you to come with me. There's something I want to show you" He said. I looked at Beth who shooed me away. We walked slowly in the dark until we came across a large wooden door. He opened it the slightest as if checking and then he nodded at me. He immediately walked over to a painting hung up of a forest. I looked at him oddly.

"Who's room is this?"

"Alice Cullen's old room. He didn't change it" Jacob said.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Listen Bella, I know Edward seems like a jerk but I wanted to show you he has a heart too"

"Yeah which doesn't even beat" I scoffed.

"Well it's not like he chose his life. Oh damn! I said too much" Jacob cursed.

"Jake, What do you mean?" I pushed.

"Jake?"

"Answer the question" I snapped. He sighed.

"I can't but I will tell you this. He has a family, people he loves a life he loved. And now this is his own hell. From your perspective maybe not but there's a lot going on behind close doors"

"He chooses to kill innocent blood. He abuses women and then kills them and imprisons his own sister!"

"Yes, that is true. But this is the only thing he has left. We are his followers because he is above us all like the devil. But even the devil has something to fear" Jacob said bitterly.

"Why are you telling ME this?"

"Because I think your the one"

"The one?" I asked. Suddenly Jacob's eyes met the doors and there stood Edward. I looked at Jake who looked terrified and I quickly said,

"I was snooping! Jacob was about to send me away but then you came!" I said quickly. Jacob looked astonished at my cover up.

"What have you told her Black?" Edward hissed.

"Nothing that is important, Honestly" Jacob swore. Edward glared at me.

"He was just saying that your not as heartless as I think you are. He was defending you give him a break" I snapped. Edward softened and nodded at Jacob, maybe I saw a small smile also? It was too late to be sure because Jake left. Edward outstretched his hands.

"I've talked with my sister. She made me realise how much I would miss her if she wern't here so i'm granting you a favour. I will let you see and only see how your family are. No contact. Just observing. To give you a peace of mind" Edward said. I gasped.

"Why?" I asked. Was this the same Edward Cullen who was threatening to make me suffer not long ago? I realised why Edward's hands were outstretched so I hesitantly took a few steps forward and placed my hand in his. He beamed at me when our skin touched but I didn't let any other part of me touch him.

-------------------------

Renee. She was there, in her room. She was alone and...crying. I squinted my eyes but we weren't close enough for me too see anything much more.

"She looking at a picture...of you" Edward explained. Of course, supper vamp eye balls. Edward chuckled to himself.

"You look so cute" Edward cooed. I gasped.

"What picture?" I asked. Edward smiled to himself smugly and kept his lips sealed. I crossed my arms.

---------------------------

Charlie. Charlie was sitting at his desk, looking over the file on my disappearance on the computer. I silently sobbed by Edward covered my mouth. We were closer then I was to Renee. We were in the house but in the shadows.

"He won't quit" Edward sounded annoyed. I glared at him. Of course not! He is my father you idiot! I placed my right foot forward and the floor Bord's creaked. As quick as I could breath we were gone.

"Edward!" I snapped. We were in a forest now.

"He could have saw you!" Edward snapped back.

"Why can't you just let me go back?" I asked.

"Because....because I CAN'T! There are reasons no human should never know!" He shouted. He turned his back on me.

"You used to live here" I said as a fact. Edward sharply turned to me.

"How..."

"I'm very observant. This was the painting in Alice's old room. You and your family used to live in Folks?"

"Still do. Well...some of us do" He explained.

"So why don't you go visit them?" I asked.

"The hate me"

"I wonder why" I said sarcastically. Edward flashed hurt in his eyes and looked down. I instantly felt guilty.

"Look. That's how I feel. You understand that I have a reason to hate you. But...one thing i do know is no matter what you do...your family will always love you" I said softly. Edward looked up at me.

"What wouldn't I give to read your mind right now?" Edward murmured. I shrugged.

"I wonder why? Does my mind not work right or something?" I pouted. Edward laughed.

"Maybe" He shrugged. I gasped and hit his arm. He smiled and sighed.

"Wow. You went a whole 2 minutes without glaring at me" Edward smirked. I laughed at myself.

"I guess so. Doesn't change anything though" I warned him.

"Yet" He looked into my eyes. I whined.

"Don't start that whole thing again!" I begged.

"Ok,I will if you answer me two truthful questions"

"Errmmm...deal?" Oh boy.

"Ok" He grinned. But suddenly his eyes turned dark.

"Who did it?" He asked.

"Sorry?" I was confused. he stepped closer to me, taking my hands in his.

"When I touched you...i'm sorry that I frightened you. But who did it? Did they go the whole way?" I could hear the pain in his voice. I should have expected this. I guess I had to tell him now, I promised. It's not like he could go around the underworld and gossip to all his vamp friends about it. Or would he?

"His name was Carter. It was only about 6 months ago. He...well we were dating but he wanted to go further. I refused and he got mad. For two weeks he started verbally abusing me but then he....tried. He didn't but he did hit me. My friends Mike, Tyler and Eric found us before he could" I explained. I felt tears swell up as I thought back to Carter's evil smile as he undressed me. I shivered but soon found myself in Edward's arms. He was hugging me.

"I could go kill him for you if you like?" Edward suguested. I laughed.

"No thanks. He's long gone anyway. His dads a lawyer. Got out scott free" I said bitterly.

"I can find him" Edward sugguested again. I shook my head and stepped back but he kept his arms around me.

"Question number two?" I asked. Edward smiled down at me. Inching closer.

"Are you...and be truthful....are you in any way attracted to me?" He asked. I blushed. Crap!

"Erm...well....next!" He said.

"You agreed" Edward glared at me but in a soft way. I was suddenly conscious of what little space was between us.

"Truthfully Edward? It's on and off. Your such a bastard sometimes and I wanna kill you! But like just now your so....so...perfect. I can't say i'm not attracted to you but i'm most certainly not attracted to the man who killed those girls" I glared at him. I thought he would be mad but instead he looked at me with a new light in his eyes.

"So there's a chance?" He asked.

"No. I know why your doing all of this. To make me want you so you can have your fun and toss me aside. Well I can't do that, I'm sorry" I whimpered.

"That isn't why i'm doing this. You know I actually thought of doing something nice but when I do it gets thrown back in my face!" Edward spat.

"Well you shouldn't have threatened me to make me suspect that then should you?" I matched his angry tone. We both glared at each other and without knowing what I was doing, we were suddenly kissing. So heatedly full of want and passion. He pressed me up against one of the trees and for seconds of bliss I let myself go.I know I was going to regret kissing him and my eyes opened in reaction to my thought. Edward noticed my doubt so he pressed me harder into the tree making me wince and kissed me so hard that it could have knocked me unconscious...but it didn't.

"Mmm" I heard him repeat in a strangled moan as he let his hands search my body. He kept moaning in delight and I myself coulden't help but moan. Edward smiled against my lips.

"We shouldn't...I can't...Oh god" I moaned as he let my mouth rest and nipped slightly at my neck, careful lot to break though my skin.

"Bella" He panted. I flung my hands up to my mouth and he stumbled back at my reaction. His eyes were black his expression desperate and hungry.

"That will never happen again! I'm disgusted with myself" I wept. Edward walked forward but I ran away from him. The minute I turned back around again I was in his arms, being cradled as he jumped through the air. Back to hellsville I guess. Damn....I can't believe I just made out with Edward Cullen...in a forest.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Oh....Bad Bella! You'll find out more about Edward's past, plus a love triangle and of course...more Edward and Bella!!! Review at least 10 like always but PLZ TRY AND GET OVER 10 REVIEWS! That will make me soo much more happy! Thanks!!!**


	4. Mike NewtonVampire edition

**Firstly I am so sorry for not updating but it is because my computer broke and I've went months without a computer! Torture! Well here you go, the promised chapter from weeks ago so enjoy!**

I gasped as I entered my room. It was trashed! My only clothes were in shreds, my bed in pieces with pieces of bricks chipped off of the walls.

"Jacob!" Edward called, still holding onto my waist.

"Ah your back" Jacob grinned but then noticed the horror on my face.

"What's wrong with the human?" He asked.

"Isn't there a point at being a guard? As in guard things!" Edward snarled as he pointed at my room. My face drained of color, even though I was rather pale anyway, and I stepped forward and out Edward's grasp.

"No!" I cried as I bent down.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked, hysteria in his voice.

"Is this a punishment or something? You cursed him too!" I screamed at Edward.

"What did I do?"

"Oh….hell have no fury like a women's-" Jacob didn't finish as the glare he got from Edward was more deadly then 100 guns setting off, all heading for him. Tears covered my sight but I still managed to pick up the shiny object that caused my heartache.

"_Aw Bella I don't know what to get him!" Jessica cried. I chuckled._

"_Don't look at me he's your boyfriend" I smirked. Jessica hit my arm._

"_Don't take it out on Bella that all Mike is into is video games and potato chips" Angela grinned. Jessica sighed._

"_I never thought I'd say this but…shopping sucks!" Jessica wept. I thought I was going to drop my cell phone but I gripped it tightly. Angela choked as she finished off her burger._

"_Did you just say that?" Angela checked. Jessica pressed her face to the glass window of a random watch shop and sighed._

"_Yes! Mike is so hard to go shopping for. Maybe we should have brought Tyler or Eric along, to see what he likes. I mean there guys right?" Jessica suggested. Jessica jumped._

"_OH" She laughed._

"_You thought of something?" I asked. Jessica nodded her head feverishly. _

"_Well he's a guy, so what about a monster truck thing or something?" Jessica said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes._

"_1, your mother didn't give you extra allowance to spend it on a ticket for some show that Mike would probably poop his pants at. 2, you're looking at a shop right now" I explained. Jessica gasped and grabbed mine and Angela's arms to tow us into the watch shop. _

"_Hey hottie, what you looking for?" A jet black haired 25 year old looking male winked at me. I grimaced._

"_Shopping for my boyfriend" I lied as Jessica and Angela chuckled beside me. The male muttered something and turned to read his magazine of cars._

"_Can you get a watch engraved?" Jessica asked._

"_Sure sure" He muttered. Jessica clapped her hands excitingly. _

"_Happy birthday Mike!" We all yelled._

"_My present first" Jessica insisted. Mike grinned and opened the small box which was black with a green bow on top. It was a very handsome looking gold metal watch, very pricy. _

"_Look on the back" Jessica said quickly. On the back it had an engraved heart with 'M&J' underneath it. The whole group of us awed._

"Mike" I whimpered. Edward walked over too me but I stumbled away.

"It's Mike. He was here! No human could have done this! Tell me, is he a vampire?" I asked. My voice broke on the word vampire.

"I don't know this Mike. Is this the Mike from your story earlier on?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"I'll send some others to go looking for a rogue new born. An unfamiliar face." Jacob nodded.

"NO! They'll kill him!" I cried. I turned to Edward.

"You can't let him be killed!"

"He's a new born, a liability"

"He saved my life" I whispered. Edward turned silent.

"Sir what should I do?" Jacob asked, confused. Edward didn't tare his eyes from me.

"You find him, Jacob. Take him to an empty chamber make sure he can't escape. Don't dare kill him . Take Caleb with you and make sure you send Caleb to me once he's been found" Edward instructed. I looked at Edward with eyes full of thankfulness. Jacob left and I clutched Mike's watch tightly.

"Jessica must be heart broken. I wonder how it happened" I spoke to myself.

"I'm wondering that too" Edward murmured.

"Oh my!" I gasped, realization dawning on me. Edward marched forward, holding my waist.

"What is it?"

"He was turned yes? Edward…he lives in Folks. Only vampires in Folks could have turned him" I told Edward sorrowfully. Edward bit his lip.

"My family would never do that. They are vegetarian vampires, Bella"

"Well I guess they must have slipped up!" I snapped at him. Edward glared at me but soon he smiled again.

"You know what that means?"

I shook my head.

"I have an excuse to visit my family" He grinned. I saw a new light in his eyes. The were amber, calm, but he had joy in his eyes.

"You would really like that wouldn't you?" I guessed. Edward suddenly glared at me.

"Only for investigation of Corse. I do not care for them in any case" He defended himself but I was having non of it.

"And I thought I was the stubborn one" I scoffed.

"You _are _the stubborn one" He told me.

"EDWARD!" Rang a booming voice.

"Stay here" Edward ordered me as he unwillingly let go of my waist and ran to the elegant room I new as the one I first entered when I first came here. I disobeyed him though, he was faster.

.God. Mike was growling at Jacob, at who I guessed was Caleb and Edward. His back was arched and his teeth were shown. This didn't look like Mike. His skin was pale, his eyes black and dead and his hair was almost black with a tint of brown still there. Of Corse he looked gorgeous but the years I've known him it seemed freaky to ever feel attracted to him that way, even if he was attracted to me. Edward was at my side in a flash.

"I told you to stay at your room!" He snarled.

"And you expected me to listen?" I asked him. Jacob had stopped struggling with Mike as Mike glared at me.

"You! I know you! Isabella!" He cried as he stomped his way over. Edward held me behind him as he stood in front of me protectively.

"You new born's can't control you're thirst. You'll kill her" Edward told Mike in a calm told. It looked like Mike was battling with a monster inside his head as he shook violently, backing away.

"I'll take her to my room. She can't stay in her room. You and Caleb deal with him. Calm him, give him some blood" Edward told Jacob as he dragged me away.

"Don't give him human blood! Jacob don't!" I screamed.

I expected his room to be like this. His bed was a black silk, hm, for someone who doesn't sleep? Oh I am _so _curious at what he does with that. His walls were a pale white and he had stacks of c.d's on the shelves. A plasma TV and shaded windows. His carpet was furry and his lights were dim like he was setting a romantic mood. I scolded in the dim light an turned the lights to full brightness.

"I guess you should be leaving then. You don't sleep so bye!" I said in a sickly voice. Edward chuckled and shut the door behind him.

"Oh I'm staying" He said seductively. I scoffed.

"You're unbelievable!" I shrieked. Edward walked towards me menacingly, forcing me to back away and fall on his bed. Gulp.

"Leave or should I? No way the both of us are staying here" I said confidently. Edward sat himself on the bed also. I sat up so he couldn't sit on top of me like he was going to and I tried to get off. Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Bella don't be like this. You owe me!" He begged. I glared at him.

"Owe you?" I asked.

"I saved you're friend"

"Yes. Thank you for that. Can I see him?" I asked eagerly. Edward growled.

"You seem very fond of him" he noted.

"Well he is one of my best friends"

"A very close best friend"

"It's not what you're thinking" I reassured him.

"And that won't happen. Because my Bella, you belong to me" He said darkly.

"No I don't! Please…stop this. You're a monster who imprisons his own sister no wonder your family hates you! I will never fall under your feet for you I WONT! You can't make me It's not fair!" I screamed at him. His eyes turned dark as he twisted my wrists so that it almost hurt.

"You can't make me? It's not fair? Is that what you said to Carter before he undressed you? It didn't stop him though did it?" Edward spat bleakly. My breathing stopped as I looked at him In horror. And then I cried. Edward covered his mouth.

"I didn't…" He didn't finish. I hid my face and cried, not daring to look at him.

"But you did! You don't care about me Edward. It's ok, don't care" I shrugged.

"But I do care! Look what you've done to me! I care what you think and I care what you feel! I don't understand this. It is foregin to me."

"But...how? Please don't pretend for me I'm sick of my life to the core I can't deal with more fakeness!" I screamed. Edward hugged me tightly and I felt to weak to fight him off.

"I'm sor...I'm....I wish I didn't upset you" He stammered. I nodded and finally looked at him.

"You know, in a cookie way it's almost like you have a split personality" I chuckled though Edward did not laugh.

"Arn't you tired?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"Yeah...but I need to ask you a favour"

"Depends on the favour"

"You said you will visit you're family...I think...I want Alice to go with you. She desurves it. She's family too" I told him. Edward smiled and brushed a single strand of hair behind my ear.

"You're a beautiful crier. I can't believe you're thinking about others with what you've been through" He shook his head.

"Edward please take her" I begged. Edward nodded.

"On one condition"

"Which is?"

"You come with me. I think they'll soften up if I bring a human with me"

"But they might-"

"I'm sure they've dealt with the loose wagon, Bella. Besides, I don't think it was my family at all" He said.

"Deal"


	5. Happy reunion I hope

**Ok I love the reviews I'm getting so I want to thank everyone who reviews! Ok, here is the next chapter enjoy!**

Tears prickled my eyes as I glanced at our surroundings. We were in Forks and all I sought after was to run home to my father and hug him and tell him I'm home and I'm home to stay. But of Corse, with this devil beside me I had no chance. He watched me with frustration as I molded my expression into a hard thinking one as I drowned deeper into my fantasies upon returning home.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"It's not hard to guess" I mumbled. Edward's eyes darkened.

"You know that will never happen. I won't say I'm sorry about taking you" He snapped. I gave him a sour look before he spoke again.

"However, I AM sorry you wish you were home, that you are hurting"

"Don't, just don't. I get that you treat me differently because your powers don't work on me thank heavens. But don't keep telling me you're sorry when clearly you're not otherwise you'd let me go. You don't care. I don't care. You're a monster and I'm the main course" I ranted. Edward looked at me, amused.

"What brought this on?" He asked. Oh, I wasn't mental ranting wasn't I? I said that out loud. I sighed.

"I guess I'm just home sick. Being here makes me emotional" I told him and he nodded.

"So is Alice coming?" I asked. Edward smiled.

"I promised didn't I?"

"Then where is she?"

"She was helping out the humans a bit late; Caleb is bringing her to meet us around here. SO we wait."

"Why Caleb?"

"Caleb isn't a wolf"

"And" I was annoyed that I didn't understand much of this. My head spun yet I refused to stay still.

"Vampires and wolves don't get along so it'd be rude to bring a wolf along with us. Plus it gives Alice a headache" He laughed at the last sentence. He studied my confused expression.

"Alice sees the future although the future is not an exact science, it changes"

"Wow. So all vampires have special powers?"

"Not all of us" He told me. There was an awkward silence before Caleb and Alice appeared. Alice straight away hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"I knew it" She grinned. I stared at her confused but I remembered what I was going to say to her.

"Thanks for the clothes Alice" I said sincerely. I looked down at my lush midnight blue long top and black fish net leggings with black flats. Not really my style but wearable. I preferred comfortable over classy.

"No need to thank her, she gets a huge pleasure from styling out others" Edward chuckled. Alice smiled weakly at him and he turned away and coughed.

"Let's go then" He said as he jumped me onto his back again.

"Happy reunions I hope" I muttered as we all dizzily sped off towards the Cullen's residence.

_Clash._ That was the only thing I heard from the Cullen's home as we entered the front door rudely. An unbelievably beautiful blonde had smashed their glass table in the centre of the room which looked for show as she clenched her fist.

"Edward" She spat. Then he eyes glanced to Alice who was standing in front of me as I was hidden. Suddenly the blonde's once cold eyes turned light with joy.

"Alice" She whispered like a humming bird's song. Alice giggled.

"Rosalie" She said happily. A perfect name for a perfect girl. Why was I called a beauty when his family was Gods?

"Get out!" She roared.

"I come here for business purposes. Besides, I think the others deserve to see Alice don't you?" He said in a cocky tone which made me scoff. I gasped as Rosalie noticed me and her eyes widened.

"I thought I smelled a human" She murmured. She strutted forward and looked at Alice.

"Is that?" She asked. Edward looked annoyed.

"How dare you suggest that, I hardly know her"

"Oh but the great and powerful Edward has met his match!" Rosalie roared the winked at me.

"Good job" She smiled at me. My lips twitched but Edward suddenly ripped me from behind Alice and sat me on the couch which they had.

"Emmet!" Rosalie called. Oh my god! A huge muscular pale male entered from up stairs with a backwards cap on.

"ALICE!" He jumped from the top of the stairs to the ground gracefully but not as Edward or Alice, he was too huge. Alice hugged Rosalie and then hugged Emmet.

"I was looking forward to this. Thanks Bella" Alice grinned.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked.

"Because silly if you didn't force Edward to bring me he wouldn't of considered it." Alice chuckled and I glared at Edward.

"So has Jasper been alright? Taken a few swipes recently?" Edward said frostily.

"I thought you said they were vegetarian vampires?" I whispered. Edward nodded.

"They are but Jasper is the newest. He could easily sway"

"Nice to see you too" Emmet scoffed. Suddenly he walked towards me and ruffled my hair.

"Who's the human?" He laughed. He made me feel so small and fragile. I pouted and flatted my hair back.

"I'm Isabella but I like Bella" I told him. Edward smirked and I glared.

"I'm calling Jasper" Rosalie announced, walking out of the room.

"Carlisle is at the hospital"

"And Esme?" Edward gulped. Emmet growled and even Rosalie was heard growling.

"How dare you speak her name! After all you've done to her! All we have are memories because she's never coming back to us because of you!"

"Like it's my fault!" Edward defended himself. Ok, is anyone going to explain to me what the hell is going on. May as well be on jerry Springer because this family has issues not for the faint hearted. Alice came and sat down next to me.

"You don't understand now but you will. Oh he's waited for you for awhile"

"Waited for me?"

"We all have. Bella Edward-" She didn't finish as Edward grabbed me from the couch and trapped me in his arms.

"Don't listen to Alice her Mouth's way to big!" He spat.

"Stop that she's your own sister!" I hissed.

"I DON'T CARE!" He roared. I blinked.

"Let go of me" I ordered.

"You don't tell me what to do"

"And I won't let you tell me!" I screamed back. Edward then did something I didn't expect. He threw me at the nearest wall he could find. My cheek and shoulder collided with the wall hard and my ankle twisted. I cried in pain and Alice was by my side at once.

"Now look what you've done!" She yelled.

"I won't…I won't…I can't…I'm not weak" I told myself but the more I said it the less I believed in it.

"You're not Bella, you're not! You're the bravest human I've ever met" Alice told me. Her words gave me no warmth as I clutched my shoulder. My cheek throbbed and burned and my ankle stung with a very unpleasant numbness.

"I think I've twisted my ankle" I managed to muster. I felt a cold hand press against my arm softly.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to lose my temper" Edward apologized right next to me.

"I'm sick of you're sorries. How many times have I told you that? Numbness is all I feel towards you. Numbness and pure hatred. Good thing you're immortal because you'll be waiting till I'm dead in my grave before you have me" I whispered with venom dripping off every word. Edward simply watched me.

"Don't think of such horrid things" He shushed, pushing a piece of my hair out of my face. He then trailed his hand over my throbbing cheek and I moaned.

"You're cold" I stammered. He made himself comfortable and pressed harder slightly, making me feel in bliss.

"Why don't you just let her go?" Emmet whispered, now standing next to Rosalie. Edward turned to them.

"I can't" He whispered. Alice nodded.

"Don't worry, Emmet. This will all fold out well in the end. Trust me" She grinned.

"Hey!" Edward snapped.

"What is she doing?" Rosalie asked, annoyed.

"She's rehearsing the whole English dictionary in her head, she's hiding something" Edward glared. Alice giggled.

"Well I think Bella should stay here tonight. She's hurt and she'd be no good to you limping. Plus Carlisle can look at it" Emmet said. Me? Stay here? With Edward's family? No way, Edward wouldn't allow it.

"On the condition I stay with her at all times then yes" Edward nodded. Rosalie growled but nodded.

"Fine! But Alice stays too. Send you're lackie back to you're pit of dirt" Rosalie snarled. Caleb looked at her in astonishment.

"Excuse me-" He began but was silenced by Emmet's pounding knuckle crunch.

"Fine then. Is my room-"

"It's still the same" Rosalie nodded.

"Ok then. Me and Bella will stay there"

"I wanna go SHOPPING!" Alice squeeled.

"No" Edward ordered. Rosalie stood forward.

"She dosn't need you're promission"

"Suck it up!" She stuck out her tongue. And then Edward was no longer beside me. He was on the floor with a strange looking, pale faced, wild haired male on top of him, growling.

**OHHHHH, Can you guess who that was? I bet you can! I know it's short but in the next chapter your going to find out something crucial and there will be more edward and Bellam so stick around! Thanks for the reviews and just to clear things up ESME IS NOT DEAD, that will be a drama later on explained as well as the truth with Edward. I hope you enjoyed it and PLZ review! **


	6. Flipping Coins

I watched in horror though I am not even entirely sure why. I cared if he got injured, why? My eyes were far too damn human to catch all the details that those around me could probably see but I still cought plenty. Edward was busy wrestling some wild haired pale faced male. I saw Alice's eyes widen, her skin, if possible, going paler.

"Alice?" I whimpered. Tons of things were shattering, growls and roars breaking from their lips. Finally, the wild one screamed.

"YOU TOOK ALICE AWAY FROM ME! I'LL KILL YOU!" He bellowed. I gasped and looked at Alice. She rushed forward.

"Jasper! Stop it, I'm here! I'm here!" She screamed. And suddenly he stopped. And when he stopped it felt like time was frozen, the flying glass in slow motion, my fast beating heart easing into peaceful calm. Edward was still gasping, glaring over at Alice and the male as they kissed passionately. Rosalie smiled in satisfaction. This was Jasper.

The big one, Emmett, sat beside me, feeling I was more out of place then a moon in daylight. He sighed and grinned at me.

"Oh this is only round one but I'm looking forward to round two" He was excited. I tried to laugh sarcastically but I couldn't.

"How is that good?" I asked. Emmett shrugged and smiled. My head was spinning, this was rather confusing. Not just was my physical self hurting but so was my head. This family was really screwed up.... can't somebody get Jerry or Opera? Not Dr. Phil though...he's crap.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" I spoke up. Suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Please?" I added nervously. Emmett muffled a laugh and ruffled my hair, grimace, again!

"How long do you have?" He joked. Or was he being honest? Edward walked towards me but I wasn't having it. I cringed at his walking footsteps and this pained him. Alice was at my side.

"I think you should back off before you hurt her again" She warned.

"I wouldn't dare" Edward hissed. I chuckled dryly.

"Oh you keep deluding yourself, Edward" I spat. Edward's eyes darkened.

"You really _shouldn't_ talk to me like that" His voice was alien, a far more black of darkness though his threat was meaningless. What the hell? This forced me to gulp, Rosalie froze from behind Edward.

"You need to calm right down" She spoke softly. Edward closed his eyes and breathed slowly. Alice helped me up. God I felt so fragile. Oh, vamp camp here, Corse I was fragile.

"I'll take her to your room, find her something suitable to wear for bed, she needs some rest. Sorry Bella, no PJ'S I'm afraid" She sighed. I nodded.

"I guessed as much. No sleeping right?"

"Right" Alice nodded, walking me up the stairs. I looked back and saw Edward staring after me. This scared me. His eyes were black, his face looked darker and...Different. His lips were an impossibly lethal dead lock of a dangerous smirk. He didn't look like him. I had seen this many times but not as strong as this. I saw Rosalie watch my new discovery and she looked momentarily scared too. Was I starting to get into too many secrets? Would these vampires let me out alive?

.GOD......NO WAY WAS THIS EDWARD FRICKIN ASS HOLE CULLEN'S ROOM! NO WAY!!!!!!

His room was...decent. It had diaries and books and a lush slick piano and puff chairs and...Wow! It was so pretty! A calm type of pretty! I loved this type of pretty! My mouth was ajar and I turned to Alice who sighed.

"I know...strange right?"

"And human's thought everything could be explained by science" I agreed. "Vampires and wolves sure...Edward Cullen gentlemen style...that's just FREAKY!"

"Yes, quite the mystery" Alice mumbled. Well apparently not much of a mystery to her. I pouted and sat on the long sofa. It wasn't a bed, but it could easily pass as one.

"I want to know, Alice. I want to know the blanks I am missing. I'm curious. It's killing me not knowing why I'm here. I mean...I get that I'm this slave girl but...why me...who am I to you? Everyone keeps cheering me on, I've been expected, I'm the one, and I don't get any of it! It's hardly fair I should be kept in the dark" I accused and ranted. I had to get my questions out before I exploded. Alice's lips twitched and she sat with me.

"You are quite the girl aren't you? Bella for your questions to be answered, you need to know that nothing is solid. You see...with Edward...the table changes a lot but one thing will remain...you"

"Me? Why me?"

"Bella I really can't be the one to tell you this, though you need to know. Edward needs to be the one but he seems to be refusing it. He's given so much hope only to let it turn to grey. He's not willing anymore"

I looked at Alice bizarrely.

"Do you Cullen's get a kick out of talking cryptic or something?" I asked. Alice burst out laughing at my tone. She hugged me and closed my eyes.

"No matter what...I'm so glad it was you" She whispered to me. I hugged her back, unsure of her words though they brought me warmth. When we pulled apart I hesitated to ask.

"Alice, who is this Esme they were talking about earlier on?" I asked. Alice looked sad swiftly as if I had just punctured her heart. I shook my head violently.

"Oh I didn't mean to be..."

"No Bella...you have a right to know. Esme was our mother. She loved us and Carlisle so very much. But then something happened. Something that Edward misguidedly brought with him and now is irreversible. You see there is this sort of breed called..._Retla Rorrim_ it's like a disease. Some fight it though there is no cure, they can still obtain a balance. But then...some are too weak to fight it, their spirit harmless, to warm to ever be vicious enough to fight against it. Like Esme. She was swallowed by Retla Rorrim and now she's never returning to us. She's no longer our mother, she calls herself Esmeralda now" Alice wailed, her noble story filled with sorrow and dry sobs. My eyes were wide, this new information seething into my heart slowly, my mind working with curiosity at its height.

"What is Retla Rorrim?" I pressed once she was looking well again.

Suddenly, Edward came through the door, his strange face disappeared. I sighed in relief. Alice apologized to me and exited. I sat awkwardly. Edward shut the door and the air was filled with ill silence. I looked down; Edward looked at me, studying me for movement.

"Bella are you ok?" He asked softly. I bit my trembling lip.

"No" I whispered.

"I didn't mean to lose it down there" His velvet voice remained. I closed my eyes tight. I steadied my breath.

"You say that, but honestly sometimes I think you just find it fun to mess me around" I admitted.

"Like I could ever get any pleasure from torturing you like that. I may be a monster but I would never take pleasure of that sort with you. No. Not with you" he said firmly. A tear leaked down my cheek.

"Why me?" I cried. Edward was close to me, wiping away my tear. He looked at it as if confused, and the forced me to look at him.

"I don't know" He whispered.

"I want normality back. I miss my family and friends and balance. I want this all to go away. Just go away" I hummed to myself, trying to awake from this frightening nightmare.

"Don't dream yourself the impossible, Bella" He said sharply. My eyes widened.

"You always do that" I accused.

"What?" He demanded. My temper was flaring.

"You always become mean to me once I talk about something I want, something involving not having you around. Are you that selfish to think that you're stupid power might actually have some effect on me?"

"Well" He laughed darkly. "I guess I am. Get used to it!" He hissed. There it was again. That stranger.

**Ok, so I haven't updated in forever and it's not exsactly the longest chapter but I really didn't want to bombard you with too much so hear is something to get you're thinking caps on. Lots of drama and Edward and Bella and mystery and wel....EDWARD AND BELLA, to come, so please I want at least 15 REVIEWS so I know who is still interested. Thank you all! :)**


	7. No not Jack the Ripper

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but a lot has been going on and sorry it ain't the longest chapter either. Ok, pllllzzz review you have been so good so far, don't give up now.**

**Edward: Hey Bella were famous!**

**Bella: I love fanfic!**

**Edward: Were famous!**

**Bella: And the beauty and imagination in some peoples stories...**

**Edward: Were famous!**

**Bella: Edward stop being an egoistic celeb!**

**Edward: A hot egoistic celeb! Believe me I could get ran over by a taxi being chased by fan girls...**

**FAN GIRLS: GET HIM!**

**Edward: Bella, love, HELP ME!**

**Bella: Nope(Pop on P) Be careful what you wish for, love.**

**Edward: Traitor!**

**Bella: I'll tell Carlisle to be expecting you!**

**Edward: Not funny!**

**Bella: Oh then why is all the Fanficton readers reading this story laughing?**

**(FAN GIRLS RUN AFTER EDWARD)**

**Edward: NOOOOOOOOOO.....(Car horn, crash!)**

**Bella: Edward?......Edward?.....**

Here we were, yet again. I was in his arms, struggling to break free, kicking the air. And he was smirking, nearly laughing I bet, using no energy to capture me.

"I want to stay with Alice!" I cried.

"No" Edward said firmly.

"GOD EDWARD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed. Suddenly Edward turned me around and held me tight around my waist.

"You" he whispered. I glared.

"I hope you know that Alice told me stuff" I warned him. Edward stared at me cautiously.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked.

"Oh very interesting stuff. So you think I'm all clueless, got another think coming. Yet I hoped I'd hear it for myself from you" I told him. Maybe I could get a few answers this way.

"You're lying" he said through his teeth.

"Try me" I challenged. "Alice is just down stairs go ask her" I suggested. Edward growled and let me go. I exhaled and walked far away from him, a huge gap in between us.

"Well I know what you don't know. Otherwise you would have c...anyways"

"What am I doing here? Really, Edward. I mean the truth!" I demanded. He smirked.

"Baby you can't handle the truth" He said seductively. I scoffed.

"And from what I've heard neither can you" I smirked. Edward glared.

"Stop it"

"Stop what?"

"Fighting me!"

"Why is it no fun anymore, to you?" I cooed.

"You don't want to upset me right now, Bella. And that is not just a promise, it's a threat" Edward gravely warned me.

"Then answer my question. No changing the subject" I told him causally.

"There was this prophecy and old and powerful friend of mine foretold. A prophecy, everyone seems to think, about you" He told me. Wow, I didn't expect him to be that honest never mind blunt.

"Old friend?"

"Don't you want to hear the prophecy?"

"Not if your old friend turns out to be jack the ripper, Edward, NO!" I hissed.

"Don't be silly he's not jack the ripper" Edward scoffed. I sighed.

"I'm talking about Satan" Edward said simply and I looked up, wide eyed.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" I spat. Edward took a step forward but stopped himself, a sign of self control and civility in his mood.

"Bella you are...you're important to me, ok? Don't make me mad right now. I'd hate to hurt you more so then I already have. Please don't make me. Please" He spoke softly, begging.

"You just told me I'm in some prophecy with the devil and you brought me here, Edward. YOU!" I shouted and suddenly Edward strode forward and pushed me into a wall, holding my shoulders back. I winced and Edward caressed my cheek.

"Sorry, baby. I'll try and be gentler" he said seductively in a pained and growling voice, still tracing my face. I felt my lips quiver and tremble but I held myself together.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered.

"Because I have no choice and you are _very_ hot tempered" He explained. He traced over my lips and I froze.

"Don't even think about it. Don't dare. Don't even touch me" I hissed, finding power in my voice. Edward smiled warmly and held both sides of my face, leaning in until only an inch apart. I can't help feeling some attraction, well duh. But no, I didn't want to kiss him. I was more moral then that.

"You are such a tease" he murmured.

"It's not very gentlemen like for a man to force kiss. Very unattractive" Rosalie's voice came as a saviour. I looked past Edward and saw Rosalie glaring. Edward turned his head but kept me trapped.

"You mind? We need our privacy"

"_Edward_ will come down stairs" Rosalie spoke softly, her eyes sharp and she nodded to him. "Bella needs to rest on her own. We need to talk" Rosalie insisted. When Edward looked back he looked apologetic, he looked at our position and then to me.

"Don't worry I won't miss you" I snarled. Edward caressed my cheek once more and kissed my forehead, leaving me. Rosalie looked back after Edward had left.

"I'm sorry for that idiot's behaviour. He doesn't know how to treat a leady right these days" And with that she left with a cloud of thunder following her.

And I was finally alone to cry.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

_"I am willing to fight to come home. I am" I insisted, my mother and father standing teary eyed in front of me. _

_"Try harder!"_

_"I think the family aren't too keen on my capture either, mom. I think they will help me!"_

_"You can't trust vampires, Bella! Where's your common sense!"_

_"I'm sorry!" I pathetically cried. _

_"Don't talk to her like that!" Edward snarled, now at my side. Charlie ran at him but Edward dodged him._

_"I do not wish to hurt Bella's loved ones"_

_"No? Do you just enjoy hurting Bella herself instead?" My mother snarled. Edward winced._

_"Don't make me angry"_

_"YOU BASTERD!" Charlie growled. Suddenly Edward ran at my dad and grabbed him by the throat. He laughed._

_"Don't get your briefs in a twist just because daddy's little girl isn't daddy's little girl anymore!" And they he threw my dad at me._

"NO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT**?"** I screamed and sat up from the couch. I can't breathe properly, my god I can't breathe! I can't talk anymore, god no!

Knowing this was my only chance at help, I pushed myself onto the floor as hard as I could, hopefully making a loud enough sound for the vampires to hear.


	8. Give Edward Back To Me

"Bella you scared us" Alice gushed as I woke up. Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and another male were all staring down at me as I looked up at them.

"Hello Bella, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen" He greeted me. I sat up and Edward put a cool hand on my forehead.

"Your temperature is rising" He stated. "I'm sorry I left you alone up there, I thought it was right that you needed some time alone" He said sincerely.

"Erm, thanks, Edward" I said awkwardly.

"Did you have some sort of nightmare, Bella?" Carlisle asked. I nodded weakly.

"It was of my family" I admitted. Edward's face fell.

"I couldn't breathe. It was like an asthma attack or something. I don't have asthma though" I carried on.

"Strange. I think it was just the shock of the dream, is all. It must have been very vivid" Carlisle noted.

"I really want to go home" I asked of him. "You Cullen's are all very nice but I have a family waiting for me" I turned to Edward. "Can't you understand that?"

"I do, Bella, truly. But I can't. I don't want you to leave me and I know you belong with _me_. It's like a pull, and I can't, won't and don't want to let go"

"You mean belong _to_ me, don't you? You always treat me like a possession, not a person" I hissed.

"I'm sorry" He said sorrowfully and moved away from us.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. On his periods, maybe?

"He still hasn't told you, has he?" Alice growled, annoyed.

"He told me about the stupid Satan guy, and some prophecy. But he didn't get to explaining it" I told her. They all looked sadly, and Carlisle put his head in his hands.

....

"Alter mirror" I murmured to no one.

"Hm?" Alice mumbled, watching as Edward and Carlisle talked.

"Oh nothing" I said.

"Are they talking about me?" I asked.

"Yes" Alice told me. "Bella I understand that you want to go home but I think if you cooperate well with Edward and see how this all turns out then you just might get to see your family again. If you tried, if you tried to settle things with Edward, things will turn out the way I once saw, the way that I still hope for" She whispered.

"What did you see?" I asked her.

"I saw happiness, for both of you. Together" She told me calmly. I tried to process that, but it seemed weird.

"But he's so moody" I grimaced.

"And he has reasons, reasons you will soon find out if you cooperate"

"He's very sexual too, Alice" I glared. "He comes on to me, like, _all_ the time" I groaned. Alice suddenly laughed.

"What?" I pouted.

"We sound like a bunch of cheesy teenage girls_. So totally, um, yeah_!" She said in a perky voice. I laughed too, realising this.

"But it's so fun!" I giggled.

"I know, right?" She giggled with me.

"What are you two laughing about?" Edward said, smiling at out happiness.

"So he does, does he?" Alice asked me, bursting into laughter. I laughed with her, pointing at Edward. Edward frowned.

"Wait, what did I do?" he asked innocently.

"Alice quit it!" Edward hissed. Alice didn't stop and I suddenly was curious.

"Hey Edward, why don't you use your powers of Alice or Rosalie?" I asked him. Suddenly, Rosalie came over and gagged along with Alice.

"If he did I'm kill him" Emmett said smugly. Edward was revolted.

"Bella there my sisters!" He said in disgust. I shrugged.

"I was only asking!"

"Pervert!" Edward joked.

"Look who's talking!" I challenged.

"Ooo she got you there!" Alice chuckled. Suddenly, magically, we were all laughing.

"WOW!" We all said in union.

"Bella, you're cooperating!" Alice squealed and hugged me.

"I am?"

"Oh you will"

"I will?"

"I know you are!"

"Huh?"

"Yey!" Alice squealed again. Edward laughed and I smiled.

"You like seeing your sister happy, why haven't I seen this softer side of you before?" I asked him. Edward grinned.

"I like to be mysterious, maybe?"

"Yeah I know you do"

"So true" Edward agreed.

"Really Edward" I laughed. "It's like you..." Oh my god. OH MY WHAT THE HELL I CAN'T BELIVE I DIDN'T REALISE THIS BEFORE GOD!

"It's like with your family you're a new person. Nice" I covered up.

"Edward is sometimes nice" Rosalie sighed. I decided to leave my theory out for now.

"Edward who turned Mike?" I asked.

"Mike? Who's Mike?" Emmett asked.

"My friend" I explained. "He's a vampire now. He lived here in forks"

"None of us" Carlisle insisted. They all nodded.

"Then who else could it be?" I asked.

"Nomads? The rogue vampires."Alice suggested.

"But why would they turn a human?" Edward asked.

"Who just so happens to be a very close friend of mine" I noted. Edward nodded.

"You're right. This could be more then coincidence. After all, why would he hunt for only Bella's scent from all of his family and friends?"

"Wait what if he hurt them!" I cried.

"How did a new born _hunt_?" Rosalie asked.

"Maybe someone is going against the prophecy, maybe they want to kill Bella"

"I won't let that happen"

"Neither will we, Edward. She's practically my sister" Alice grinned.

"I love you too Rosalie" Alice grinned at Rosalie. I smiled slightly, but my theory bugged me. I needed to know if I was right...it would explain so much.

The Cullen's except Edward went hunting that night, knowing I'd be staying longer then intended now that I was 'Cooperative'. So I had the chance to test my theory.

"Are you ever gonna let me go?" I asked, annoyed.

"I thought you were being cooperative?" Edward asked me.

"But I can't stay here! I don't want to stay here! You're a jerk who makes friends with Satan for Pete's sake! How could I ever be with someone like you?"

"Bella what is this?" Edward choked.

"You act all innocent, well I told you, Edward, you're not getting me! You're a pervert and a jerk and no matter what I'll never be with you!" I roared. Edward growled and smashed a vase that was beside him, standing over me as I sunk into the couch.

"You will be mine, got damn it! I'll make sure of it! I don't care what it takes, you're _mine_!" Edward roared.

"Never!" I hissed. Edward grabbed me up off the couch by my waist and pushed me into his body fiercely, his breath on my face. He started to kiss down my neck.

"Remember this?" he moaned. My nails dug into his arms and I closed my eyes. This didn't bother his as he tightened his grip on me, not enough to make me hurt. One of his hands let go of my waist and traced my shoulder, gripping it tight, tracing it with his fingers. And then I whispered into his ear.

"Give Edward back to me" I demanded. Edward pulled away and his eyes once dark and hungry turned gentle and worried. His grip loosened but he kept me in his arms.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

"I _am_ right" I traced Edward's face, for the first time seeing him clearly. It was all starting to make sense now.

**AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! Find out what Bella has figured out in the next chapter if you review! At least fifteen people! Let's raise that bar! Whoop Whoop!**


	9. As dead as Elvis

**Wow I am flattered by your support in my the puppet master and am greatful for the reviews that went above the scale so well done! Here's a nice chappy that will eventually bring you in deeper to REAL story. :)**

_It was all starting to make sense now._

"_You see there is this sort of breed called...__Retla Rorrim__ it's like a disease"_

"_Alter mirror" I murmured to no one._

"_Well" He laughed darkly. "I guess I am. Get used to it!" He hissed. There it was again. That stranger._

_"You know, in a cookie way it's almost like you have a split personality" I chuckled though Edward did not laugh._

The realisation of my theory caused me to gasp and cover my mouth, backing away from Edward.

"Bella" Edward said impatiently. "What did you mean by that?" He demanded.

"Retla Rorrim. They blamed you _so much_ for what happened to Esme, but maybe a part of their spitefulness was because you can control it whilst she can't. I think I understand now. Half the time, you weren't Edward at all were you?" I accused. I saw the look of utter shock but ecstatic relief in Edward's eyes.

"That's what Retla Rorrim is, isn't it? Spell it backwards and it's clear. Alter Mirror as in a mirror reflection of _you_. You would become Edward, but not Edward at the same time, right?" I continued. Suddenly his grin grew the widest I'd ever seen it and he lifted me off of my feet and twirled me around. He burst out with laughter and kissed my hair repeatedly.

"I can't believe you figured it out! _I can't believe it_!" He laughed. I smiled at his happiness but I so cannot believe I couldn't see this before! This Edward was way different then the darker, moodier, and slightly more womanizer Edward that had kidnapped me. When Edward set me on my feet again he hugged me tight and I hugged him back.

"I can't believe I didn't realise!" I gushed. "So what, you're telling me you have a split personality?" I asked, slightly chuckled.

"Come" He gestured to the couch. "I should sit down and explain to you all the things I should have told you myself" He told me.

"Yeah" I growled, sitting down next to Edward. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Actually, Bella, It was like a test coming from me. I wanted to see how well you know me, if you could learn on your own who I really am and who he really is" Edward explained. I hit him on the arm.

"I've been put through night clubs with less men clinging onto me than him alone, I mean you, I mean...my brain cells just exploded" I muttered.

"Yes I know" He muttered darkly. "He touches you often" He growled.

"Wait so can you remember everything you- I mean he did?" I asked.

"See Bella you need to understand, he is still in a sick way me too. It's like he brings out the most buried feelings or the more desirable feelings in me and raises them to the surface. He is me but I am him. We are two different people but completely the same"

"Say what now?" I asked, clueless. He chuckled.

"Hm, how can I make this simpler...it's like there is a good Edward and a bad Edward, or twins if you will. He could do things I'd never think of doing while I'd be more civilized and caring. What you saw as mood swings was just us battling each other. I am so sorry for everything I've done to you" He apologised regretfully.

"It's ok, you can't help it when he takes control though he _is_ sometimes scary" I admitted. Edward frowned and looked pained.

"And that's the worst part, to think that some part of me is like that with you, and I have to _remember_ it! It's like he possesses my body, Bella, like my body isn't even mine anymore" Edward whispered. I stared at him adoringly.

"You're much more decent then I thought you were, but I can't expect this part of you all the time, can I?" I asked sadly. Edward sighed.

"I'm sorry"

"Isn't there some sort of cure?" I asked helplessly. Now all those small and delicate moments I've shared with him seemed to hit me hard, and I noticed how well I _do_ know him, like he isn't a stranger after all. And I want to help him.

"I wish, not only for me, but for my father who has lost his wife and my loving family who have lost their mother"

"And they blame you" I pointed out.

"Bella, there is something I need to tell you" Edward suddenly looked hesitant; as if afraid I would run if he told me.

"Go ahead" I pushed.

"The night you were brought to me, I don't think that was the first night I met you" Edward explained. I gasped.

"What? How?" I asked but was cut off by a key turning in the door. The door swung open, and Edward's arms wrapped around me protectively.

"Hunnie I'm home" A female smug voice swallowed any good mood that was left in the house.

"Esme?" Edward asked and this female narrowed her eyes.

"Oh I see, still Esmeralda" Edward answered himself. Oh poor Esme. The lost loved mother and wife.

"Miss your mommy, Eddie boy? Aw I'm sure she's somewhere in here" Esmeralda pouted, touching her heart and then smirked.

"I mean, as dead as Elvis but still she finds a space in my stone like heart" She chuckled.

"Shut your mouth" Edward snarled. Esmeralda tilted her head.

"Or what, you gonna throw your human at me? Oh scary ammunition, Eddie boy, I'm terrified, really" She mocked.

"Your right" Edward told her. "Esme must be dead because she'd never be half the bitch as you are"

"I'm in pain" Esmeralda said flatly.

"She hasn't found a balance for the Retla Rorrim" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, Alice explained" I told him.

"Funny most other humans in my presence wouldn't dare speak. Or should I say couldn't, I'd most likely of sucked them dry already or simply ripped their tongue out"

"You heartless cow!" I exploded, and gulped furiously at my stupid outburst. Esmeralda's eyes shimmered with amusement.

"Oh is this the one who cost you half your life? I might have to thank you; you gave me birth, human"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Oh god" She muttered. "She doesn't know a damn thing now does she?" Esmeralda guessed.

"Not about that part, anyway" Edward replied. I looked at him.

"Can you tell me now, then?" I asked.

"Now is not the best time, love. Queen of the dammed here must have come for something, it's not like her to make house calls" Edward said bitterly towards her. She closed the door and strode around the house, looking at the pictures in ease. When she saw Edward tense as she walked past us she smirked.

"I'm not here to kill your lady friend if that's what you're thinking. Speaking of which, you having trouble getting into my mind? _Isn't it annoying_?" She was happy and mocking on the last sentence.

"Some reason the Retla Rorrim won't let me see into her mind" Edward explained and I nodded.

"This girl gave birth to me practically, Eddie boy. I have no wish to kill her" She said causally. "But then again it's not exactly up to me anymore, either"

"Excuse me?" Edward snarled.

"You see Eddie boy, I have a very pushy boss and their getting concerned about her..._goodness_" She frowned at me. "And not to mention that she repels your gifts which is a very peculiar situation don't you think?"

"Who are they? What do they want?" Edward demanded. Esmeralda tutted.

"Down dog, all in good time. But it's not you I am obliged to negotiate with" She told him and I froze.

"Well talk to me instead" I piped up. "You don't need him to come, you can talk to me" I insisted.

"Sorry human, I need to speak with the man of the house" She shook her head. I stared at Edward.

"I know you don't want to" I said firmly.

"Just until we know what they want, it could put you in danger if were left blind"

"But he could put me in danger, now that he knows that I know" I hissed. Edward smiled slightly and stroked my cheek.

"Silly Bella, don't you remember me saying that we are still the same person? I would never hurt you, and he doesn't want to lose you either. I know he's sometimes rough with you but its unintentional, he would never hurt you in a life threatening way or serious way, and he cares for you too. A lot. I know this, Bella"

"But your meant to me opposites-"

"With one same light and desire in our lives. You" He told me and this made me agree. The way he talked about me was much more gentle and caring, like I was more than a simple vampire servant.

"Hurry up, kids. Ain't got all day" Esmeralda snapped. "I have a life" She muttered. I glared at her.

"Listen ok, you're in Esme's home, the Cullen's home and you not being a Cullen and all means you're a guest, a visitor, an unwanted visitor I might add so why don't you shut the hell up with your rude remarks and treat us with respect" I demanded. Esmeralda laughed with amusement.

"I think you'd fit the bill fine! I can't wait to see this!" She sang.

"My girls a bad ass, go Bella" Edward's taunting voice made me cringe.

"And the Cullens have officially left the building" I groaned.

"Bella? What a sweet name, the innocence just soaks right through" Esmeralda snickered.

"Stop being rude to Bella or I'll have to misplace that jaw of yours which I really want to do anyway because your voice, sourheart, is grinding on me" Edward said coolly. Esmeralda frowned obediently and glared.

"Let's get to business then shall we" She said plainly and Edward nodded. I shifted uncomfortably in Edward's arms, feeling insecure now knowing of the two different people I have come to know.

"One and the same, remember, love" Edward whispered in my ear and tightened his grip on me, inching closer.

"Let's just get this over with" I grimaced. We turned our attention to Esmeralda.

"Now, are we sitting comfortably?"

"Well yeah, were right in front of you, hurry it up" Edward snarled. Esmeralda's eyes flickered.

"Oh but we don't want to be rude to the Cullen's now do we? Treat them with respect remember?" She smirked and I turned to see the rest of the Cullen's standing behind us. Most boldly I saw Carlisle, eyes shimmering with vulnerable shock, his face as twisted with agony as if someone was twisting a knife in his heart. Well...there back early.

**Ok guys, so I have 165 reviews, lets work to get to 180 if not higher, I will promise to update soon but the only reason it seems longer is because of the time difference see when your awake I'd probably be snoring my head of hehe. Lets keepa rockin with the reviews!!! XD you make me SO HAPPY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY ALL! I'M SORRY IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED ON THIS STORY YET, BUT I'M JUST LETTING YOU KNOW ABOUT MY NEW STORY, MOON BITTEN CRESCENT. I WOULD REALLY LIKE YOU ALL TO CHECK IT OUT! I'VE BEEN ABSENT FROM THIS SITE FOR AWHILE DUE TO PERSONAL REASONS, BUT NOW I'M BACK, AND I'M BACK WITH A BANG!...AND THEN EVENTUALLY A CRASH, BAMN, SNAP, BREAK...AND THEN YOU HEAR AN AMBELANCE IN THE DISTANCE...**

**CHECK MY NEW STORY OUT! MOON BITTEN CRESCENT.**


End file.
